


TFLN: Picture

by halflinghoney



Series: TFLN Drabbles & Fics [6]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Dick Pics, F/M, Phone Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halflinghoney/pseuds/halflinghoney
Summary: (609): Do you feel better now that you’ve sent me a picture of your dick?





	TFLN: Picture

You were sitting in your living room, wearing comfy pajamas, taking a swig of soda, when your phone’s text message jingle went off. You swiped the screen, opened the message, and choked on your drink. Staring at your phone, there was a dick pic staring back.   
  
You read the name of who sent the picture and sighed heavily. You honestly weren’t surprised he would send one, but at the same time you weren’t expecting him to send something like this out of the blue. He’d been flirting with you for the past year. He was cute, you had to admit, yet nothing ever happened between you.   
  
Pressing the call button near his name, you waited as the phone rang for him to pick up.   
  
_ “Hey.”  _ His voice was gruff, and you could tell exactly what he was in the middle of.   
  
“Don’t ‘hey’ me while you’re jacking it, Jungkook!” You snapped, fighting off your irritation. “Do you feel better now that you’ve sent me a picture of your dick?”   
  
He laughed at your question.  _ “Yes,” _ he answered smartly.   
  
You rolled your eyes. “What exactly, may I ask, were you thinking would come from sending it to me?”   
  
Jungkook sighed softly before snickering,  _ “Well, I know one thing that’s gonna come.” _   
  
“Ugh. You’re such a perv,” you scoffed.   
  
A handsome chuckle sounded through the phone.  _ “Look, you know I like you. I figured I would just give you an idea of what I’m offering,” _ he explained.  _ “I’m sorry if I came on too strong…” _   
  
You were silent for a few seconds. Setting your drink down on a coaster, you tucked your legs under you and curled up on the couch. “You’re lucky you’re cute, or else this would not fly.”   
  
_ “Do you like me?” _ He asked curiously.   
  
Another silence.   
  
_ “Hmm?” _ He insisted.   
  
“I guess,” you said begrudgingly.   
  
_ “You’re so mean,” _ he whined. He let out a tense grunt and you were reminded again that he was touching himself.  _ “I like you so much.” _   
  
You bit your bottom lip. God, his voice sounded smooth like honey, even while he was masturbating. “Jungkook…”   
  
_ “Yeah?” _   
  
“I like you, too,” you finally admitted.   
  
He gasped.  _ “Seriously?!” _   
  
You smiled to yourself. You were telling the truth, but you knew that teasing him a bit more would be fun. “Mhm. And I like that you’re touching yourself while you’re talking to me. I wish I was there so I could help you get off.”   
  
Jungkook was beginning to pant, his low groans traveling through the phone, into your ear, and straight to your core. _ “What would...What would you do?” _   
  
“If you wait twenty minutes, I could show you,” you exclaimed, casually twirling a bit of your hair between your fingers.   
  
_ “I’m so close already,” _ he whimpered.   
  
“Don’t come. Wait for me, and I’ll take good care of you.”   
  
He groaned loudly, but he pulled his hand away from his swollen cock.  _ “Okay. Okay, I’ll wait. You remember how to get to my place?” _   
  
“Yep. I’ll be there soon!” You chimed before hanging up. You jumped off the couch and rushed to get dressed. You were excited to see what was in that picture in person.


End file.
